Emtional Attatchment
by PearlLane
Summary: Can Clark honestly just walk away?


It had been hours since Clark left like a ghost out the wide glass doors, not that it was possible to tell. Chloe hadn't moved an inch from the spot where she watched her best friend walk out on her, just when she needed him most. Without thought or hesitation she reached in her pocket and hit her second speed dial, she waited as it rang; once..twice..three times. She was about to give up when she heard the soft release of a pick up, Chloe cut him off before he could even answer. "You haven't left yet have you?"

A sigh came before actual words, "Chlo."

"No just tell me have you left yet?" She was shaking. With anger, fear, concern, and about fifty other emotions for not just herself but him.

From his head she could envision the strong and sizeable hand run through his hair. "No. not yet."

Without permission the large breathe she had been holding in released itself and a small smile broke across her lips. "Good. I know you already said it but…would you just come back and sit with me. If I have to be alone I want just a few more hours with the last person I have left in this world."

The heartbreak and loneliness in her voice were enough to break the toughest man, against his better judgment he nodded his head and told her he would be right over. She whispered thanks and he was walking through the door as she hung up her connection and placed the device back in her pocket. The sun was making its final decent, casting amber, green, and blue hues across the porcelain of her skin and gold of her hair.

For long moments they stood staring at each other, mere feet away in reality but light years away in every other way. Finally the silence was too much for Chloe and she let out her inner thoughts, "Do you honestly think you can do it?"

Clark's eyes narrowed on her small figure and he gave her a puzzled stare. "Do what?"

"Your grand plan. Leave us all behind because we limit you from being the hero you already are." The words were spat out in a bitter tone, she didn't see the point in hiding her feelings.

"Chlo, come on you know it's not like that…"

"Then what is it like Clark? You said so yourself, your emotions and attachments to human beings is what has held you back. " The tears were on the ledge, preparing to jump and she wasn't going to hold them back, but first she had a piece of her mind to deliver to him. "So the fact that your mom and dad raised you with all the love in their hearts, never treating you like the creature you are. The fact that Pete and I have been your best friends before and after we found out your secret, that Lana loved you before and after. That Ollie and the gang have never treated you with nothing but respect and admiration. It all means nothing? It was your downfall?"

In her rant she had marched right up to Clark and stood not even a foot away from him, as much in his face as she could get. Tears stained her flawless skin and glossed her usually vibrant but currently defeated eyes. But no matter the looks she gave him it was her words that always bit the hardest, always have been. He reached out to bring her into a hug but she backed away from his touch.

"No Clark, this is not something you can fix with a God damn hug!" She pushed him, actually pushed him away from her with all the force she could muster.

His hands feel flat back against his sides and he looked to the floor, "Chloe, trust me this is for the better of the world. It's not going to be easy but I have to."

She laughed at him, "If you believe that then you are not the Clark Kent I know. Wait, Clark Kent is dead how could I forget."

Anger began to flare on his side, usually Chloe was the one in his corner with support when nobody else would. "Chloe, I know it may sound stupid now, it may suck, but I can't go on letting my emotional attachment to people keep me from protecting mankind."

Her head shot up in anger, "You really think you're capable of it? Of just forgetting of the people who have helped you become you? If I am in trouble Clark, your name will be the first I call out. Can you look me in the eye and honestly say you would ignore that?"

Memories of all the times he had heard her voice screaming from afar came to him and the panic his heart experienced each time came with it. Looking to her he saw the last glimmers of hope dying in her and he couldn't hold back his own fear of losing her. "No."

Relief washed over her in small doses, her shoulders relaxed a bit and she stepped back into his space bubble. "You do not need to lock yourself away from the world in order to be a hero. You may not save them all Clark but look at the ones you have."

Warmness radiated up his arm as her small hand wrapped around his forearm. Looking her in the eyes he saw her silent plea to stay, to fight the good fight with her. Taking in the vast empty space that surrounded them he could easily see her setting up her home here, all her equipment to be Watchtower, her quirky accessories that made any place she lived truly hers. Words left him and all he could manage was a smile and a nod as he pulled her into a hug, which she accepted this time.

Clark rested his chin atop her head and looked out the large circular window down onto the city he promised to protect. He knew he could no longer look at the world with rose colored glasses but for now it was not an option and he relished in the moment to acknowledge he would never be alone. "Alright but one condition."

"You name it." Her voice was muffled against his chest and he couldn't hold back the laugh.

"We need to get me a new code name, Boyscout just doesn't fit anymore." She pulled back just enough to look up at him and she studied his face in thought.

More silence filled the air until finally she smiled. "You're right, we shall call you Action."


End file.
